


Love Is A Risk

by kimjunhoe



Series: Risky Love [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Love always always works in mysterious ways. Will it harm them or will it actually provide a happy ending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue for 'Run to You'

"You changed Hyung. you did! you let fame in your head!"

"No Junhoe, i am still me. Please Baby, don't do this to me. i need you. i beg of you. i love you"

"Leave me alone Hyung, go back to your drinks and parties" Junhoe wanted to take back his words but it was too late.  "I am sorry Hyung. I miss you when you are not in our bed. I miss waking up to a bright cheerful you. It is now mostly you being hungover and blanking out. Do you know how lonely i get?" Junhoe didn't plan to call out Bobby on his partying habits but enough is enough.

"I will change. i swear. Just don't leave me." Bobby didn't want to lose Junhoe at any cost. He had to appear at all these parties for promotion purposes and he wasn't aware how badly it affected Junhoe. He would rather cuddle with Junhoe at night then smooch with strangers. Junhoe is his world and that is all that matters to him.

Junhoe stomped out off Bobby's room leaving him in a daze. Bobby fell on his knees weeping, heart full of regrets. Bobby was now filled with negative thoughts taunting him. _"You don't deserve Junhoe. You loser. NO I WILL WIN HIM BACK"_ Bobby was resolute to get him back.

Donghyuk came in after hearing the commotion. Seeing Bobby weeping that hard was a rare sight for him. He was torn between leaving him be and comforting him. "Hyung, do you need to talk? Get up and sit on the bed, i will come back with water" Donghyuk helped him up and left. Donghyuk immediately called Jinhwan upon reaching the kitchen, "Hyung is Junhoe with you? He is? Ok. I think we need to step in... you know them, it took years for them to be together it will decades for them to get back with each other... OK alright. You just be there for Junhoe"

 

"Junhoe, you know Bobby is doing all this to promote us too right? You know he have no choice. Hanbin hates this kind of thing so Bobby cannot decline nor will the organizer accept a No from Korea's best rapper. You know how the media loves him" Jinhwan needs Junhoe to see reason. "Are you upset cause you can't be there with him?" Jinhwan was hoping Junhoe would just open up. Is it jealousy or neediness from this giant baby? All he knows is Junhoe have been moping more recently and it is affecting everyone in the dorm. Jinhwan heard a muffled response from Junhoe. "Huh what did you say?"

"I MISS HIM HYUNG! i now only see him on TV or SNS and i sleep alone at night as he would come home late and crash in the living room or some hotel room. I miss him so bad. He did his promotions in Japan for almost a month and now in Korea. When will it end?!" Junhoe embarrassed by his confession.

"That's not fair for Bobby. He always invites you to the events but you always turn him down. You can't blame him for that" Jinhwan was now more confused by Junhoe

"Hyung, it is always JunHwan or BobDong. What will media say if it is suddenly me with him in events? it WILL start rumours. Even Sajangnim said that we are being too obvious that fans have been catching on. It doesn't help that Bobby Hyung is so obvious!"

"That silly boy. He sure is not even trying to mask his love for you and when he do try, it looked like you fought and YOU! Bobby always look like he is pining for you when in actual fact you at home is worst than him. Goodness. The fans should see how whipped you are for Bobby in our dorm. THAT would be hilarious, to see the cool Junhoe turn to a lovesick puppy on Jiwon's lap" Jinhwan is amazed by the polarity of this couple. "Go and talk to Jiwon. Donghyuk said he is a wreck. You threatened to leave him and you know he will never let you go"

Junhoe defended himself "I didn't say i was leaving.i just said he changed" while twiddling his fingers

"I seriously don't understand your outbursts. I pity and side Jiwon in this case. It is work and he had no choice. You missing him doesn't warrant you the right to hurt his feelings like that. The world know how much that boy loves you" Jinhwan said his mind and walked away leaving Junhoe to think of his actions. "You are no angel yourself, you drink more than him Junhoe"

Junhoe chided himself. "But at least i drink at home and crash in our bed" Junhoe whispered

 

 

"Hyung, calm down. Junhoe will never leave you. He is just acting out. plus you have to admit, you had back to back promos recently and even i miss you too" Donghyuk sat by Bobby patiently waiting for Bobby to cool off

"I don't like this but i have to it is in our contract and since i am a light drinker, i admit i pass out easier than Junhoe but i NEVER cheated on him" Bobby was doing some self reflecting and imagining Junhoe leaving him hurts

"Hyung, he can never leave you too. He is in the same apartment as you and we are stuck with each other until our contract ends" Donghyuk got punched in the arm with that remark. "I was kidding Hyung. you didn't have to hit me!!' Bobby smiled a bit and Donghyuk was relieved. Donghyuk heard a knock on the door and knew it had to be Junhoe. "I will leave you both. have a good talk' Bobby nodded and waved goodbye and anticipated for Junhoe to come in

 

 

Junhoe looked at Jiwon and he longed to be in his arms. How he regretted acting up in the morning. Jiwon looked up and there was his beautiful boyfriend looking all solemn. He patted the bed inviting Junhoe over. Junhoe walked over with his head hung low like a kid in trouble. "Baby, i know i have been neglecting you and i never meant to hurt you. I am just obliged to do them and i miss you too. I feel guilty too when i come home & you already asleep." As Jiwon speaks, he locked eyes with Junhoe and it made him more remorseful.

"I am sorry Hyung, i overreacted. I shouldn't raise my voice at you. That was rude. I just missed you and today again you came in late and i was just frustrated. --"

"Let's go away" Bobby interrupted Junhoe

"Don't you have one more event to do?" Junhoe's was curious but excited

"Lets go to Spain. We have to fly on Sajangnim private jet and let me beg for it." Bobby was getting excited to have a getaway with Junhoe. They never had a holiday just the two of them and this would be the perfect opportunity. They have 2 weeks to rest and promos are done

"Hyung, slow down. I don't think it's a great idea. Sajangnim would never allow us to do that" Junhoe had to be the realist in this situation

"Baby, please, we need to breathe" Jiwon took Junhoe's hands in his and kissed it.

"No Hyung, i meant lets' fly Chanwoo's instead"

 

 

Chanwoo arranged for his private jet to fly the couple to where ever they wanted. He would do anything for his Hyungs, especially Bobby. "Why are your fight costing me a plane?"

"I will write you another rap for our next private stage" Bobby winked at Chanwoo sealing the deal


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Smut coming up. skip if uncomfortable reading poor excuse for smut writing. i am not good at it.

_“Gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position."_

 

 

"Mr Kim, Mr Koo, Master Chanwoo instructed us to give you privacy. So just press the call button if you need us"

 

Bobby sat in his seat half asleep as he had a late night. He wasn't even aware he have yet to put on his seat belt. He was awaken by a hand brushing across his crotch "What the--?" He took a peep and it was Junhoe's hand placed at his bulge. "Baby?"

"Just making sure you had your seat belt on as instructed" Junhoe leaned it and tipped Jiwon's chin and gave him a hungry kiss. Jiwon was now wide awake and welcomed Junhoe's tongue enthusiastically. The kiss tasted so good as they have not been intimate for the longest time. The seat belt sign was off and Junhoe unbuckled his. Junhoe climbed onto Jiwon's lap and started to unbutton Jiwon's shirt. Jiwon obediently lifted Junhoe's tee above his head and threw it across their seat Jiwon passionately nibbled on Junhoe's neck and Junhoe responded with soft moans. "Hyung, the crew can hear us"

"I don't care" Jiwon ran his hand across Junhoe's chest and rock hard abs and went straight to his belt. He released Junhoe's manhood and slowly moved his hands up and down his length. Junhoe shivered in his hand and arched his back enjoying the moment. Junhoe started to rock his lower body creating friction to Jiwon's bulge. Jiwon was getting impatient but he held on as he wanted to savour the moment. Jiwon carried Junhoe and let him sit on the reclining seat and knelt down. He teased Junhoe's tip with a few flick of his tongue. Junhoe was getting harder and Jiwon wrapped his lips around Junhoe's manhood and work his tongue along the base of Junhoe's. He playfully nibbled Junhoe's sac with his lips while continuing to use his hands to work its magic. Junhoe grabbed Jiwon's hair and guide him to the pace he wanted. The thrill of being an airplane while being sucked was too exhilarating for Junhoe. He was always turned on by getting it on with Jiwon in public. As he was reminiscing all their past adventures, he was sneakily attacked by Jiwon's finger up his hole.

"Hyung, how about you" Junhoe had to fight his urge to just scream his lust out.

"I want you to cum first" Jiwon's managed to speak in between mouthful of Junhoe's dick in his mouth. Jiwon now have two fingers in and ever gently provoking Junhoe's sweet spot. He could feel Junhoe getting close as his muscles was getting tighter but he didn't show Junhoe any mercy. Junhoe was trying to resist and that made Jiwon more merciless. He fastened his speed and Junhoe shot his load at Jiwon's face. "Naughty Baby. Now i need to clean my face" Just as Junhoe was catching his breath, Jiwon grabbed Junhoe's by the wrist and pulled him towards the lavatory. Junhoe was giddy with his release but was excited for the next step.

As they entered the loo, Jiwon nudge Junhoe towards the sink and unzipped his own pants. He was getting impatient and he already had prepped Junhoe's hole. He spat on his palm and wet his head for lubrication. As Junhoe bent over and lifted his hip, Jiwon used one hand to grab the side of Junhoe's hip and the other on the sink to steady himself. He ease his dick into Junhoe's tightness and groaned. "Baby I miss this." Junhoe relaxed himself so Jiwon can take full control. Jiwon have a habit of biting Junhoe's shoulder while making love and that pain was blissful to Junhoe. As Jiwon bite down on Junhoe's shoulder, Junhoe placed his hand on the back of Jiwon's head to encourage him.

Junhoe's hand make its way to his own dick and slowly jerked it to match Jiwon's rhythm. As he was pleasuring himself, Jiwon turn him around and carried him to sit on the sink. Private planes sure have its own benefits. Junhoe spread his leg to allow Jiwon to penetrate him. Jiwon took Junhoe's legs and placed it over his shoulder and continues to manhandled his hole. Junhoe personally like this position as the angle was just perfect for him. He could feel Jiwon's dick getting thicker in him and he knew Jiwon was close to cumming. He pulled Jiwon closer and moan in his ears. Jiwon gained momentum and groaned as his released his load in Junhoe's ass.

Jiwon let go of Junhoe's leg and pressed his forehead against Junhoe's still panting, "I miss you Baby"

Junhoe wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck and kissed his temple. "I miss you more. Not that i want to kill the mood but i think we better get back to our seat". Jiwon helped Junhoe dismount from the sink and they both cleaned up to look _normal_ for the crew.

"I think they already know Baby. I think even the members back in Korea could hear you." Bobby smirked at Junhoe and leaned in for another kiss.

"Hyung stop it. Before i asked for more" Junhoe pushed Jiwon's face away as soon as he saw that Jiwon took his joke as an invitation

 

 

They returned to their seat with a sense of glory and also shame. They knew the crew definitely knew what they were just up to and they felt apologetic as they were Chanwoo's staff. Jiwon took Junhoe's hand, placed it on his chest and closed his eyes. Junhoe sat there admiring the view right in front of his eyes. His heart swells whenever he thinks of Jiwon or even hear Jiwon's name being mentioned. He knows his boyfriend is a sought after artist and he loves the opportunity given to Jiwon. He knew his neediness sometimes held back Jiwon but he can't help it. He TRUST their relationship but he can't help feeling annoyed whenever Jiwon was rumoured to be with someone else. How he wish he could tell the world they are together but that was just wishful thinking. When that happens,he sometimes couldn't control the green eyed monster in him. After Sajangnim caught them, he instructed the boys to label them as the awkward couple so they have a reason to be away from each other on stage. But being separated made them crave for each other more. He finds it amusing when fan cams caught them on camera and he saves all the receipts of them being caught. It was their own album of memories and they couldn't help but be thankful to the Junbob nation. Unknowingly, they helped them to grow their memories together. Junhoe fell asleep shortly after resting his head on Jiwon's shoulder. _"How i wish time would stop with us like this"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. i should skip writing smut but it was just needed in the story line


	3. Chapter 3

"Gentlemen, now we're approaching Madrid where the local time is 09:00. At this stage you should be in your seat with your seat belt firmly, fastened." Jiwon and Junhoe stirred in their seat and stretched their sleep off. "Morning Baby"

 

"Morning Hyung. Do you think there will be anyone in Madrid who will recognize us?" Junhoe was now more anxious than excited

"I chose a quaint hotel in Gran Via instead of the posh hotels. i don't think they will know it is us"

"Can we stay in Chanwoo's home instead? I am worried"

Jiwon was reluctant to agree as he didn't want to be cooped up. Chanwoo's home may be grand but it is further away from the city and Jiwon wanted to stroll down Gran Via like a couple on their honeymoon "I will consider..?" Jiwon looked out of the window weighing his options

"I don't want us to get caught. Sajangnim was unhappy with this holiday of ours."

"I know baby, don't you want to walk around Real Jardín Botánico, or eat Churros by the cafes in Sol or go to Santiago Bernabéu to buy merchandises?" Jiwon was trying his best to tempt Junhoe

"No. We can do that when we come back here for our World Tour. i want to spend time with you uninterrupted away from the world." Junhoe had his firm tone and he was not going to sway with his decision. He just wants to make up lost times with his boyfriend

Jiwon couldn't help but to agree. He reminded himself that he was there to make up for all the times he neglected Junhoe. If that is what Junhoe wants, that is what he will get. Jiwon informed the driver of their changed plans and Junhoe flashed his signature smile at Jiwon. As they sat in the car, both didn't admit how nervous both are getting. They have never been alone far away from the members since the beginning. Will they get along? Will they fight? Will they absence of Dong and Nani affect them? It has always been them pushing them together.

Bobby pushed all his fears aside and refocus on the current situation. Fears are crippling but love overcomes everything. Right? Bobby let out a loud exhale and Junhoe turned to him. It was like Junhoe knew what Bobby was thinking and pat Bobby's hand. "We are OK Hyung. We are" As the car drive up the house, Bobby shook off his insecurities and was determine to make this vacay count. They held hand and stroll around the compound checking out the exterior of the house.

"Ya.this Chanwoo. His holiday house is no joke" Bobby took it all in and was impressed. The landscape was beautiful and he caught sight of the cars lined up in the garage. Junhoe was wandering on his own to the gazebo in the garden.

"Hyung!!" Junhoe called out to Jiwon. "We can write here!" Junhoe was obviously impressed to have corner for himself. The Spanish skies was extra blue and fluffy white clouds hung low. It was breathtaking but Junhoe's beauty was hurting Jiwon He never knew why whenever he looks at Junhoe, his heart had to work that hard causing him to feel a beautiful kind of pain. This had to be love.

As he walked towards Junhoe, he imagined a life with Junhoe. Married with dogs, kids running around the garden. He knows it won't happen soon but he held hopes that one day it will happen. Korea doesn't allow same sex marriages, unlike Europe. "Europe? Aren't we in Europe?!!" Bobby hurried his steps toward Junhoe and hugged him tight. "Baby. Sit down. I need to discuss with you something"

As they took their seat, Junhoe was overwhelmed by Jiwon'Ss excitement. "Breathe Hyung" Junhoe giggled at Jiwon's flustered face. He looks so darn endearing like that. 

"Baby.. we are in Europe"

"Yes Hyung we just flew 14 hours and my back is still aching. We have to be in Europe" Junhoe was amused by Jiwon. "Are you jet lagged Hyung? I know you have been flying a lot recently too"

"No baby. Listen. We can get married here"

Junhoe eyes opened wide with that revelation and he was getting giddy. It could be the long flight it could be excitement it could be his sugar levels dropping but he was caught up in the moment. He stood up and started pacing up and down with heavy thoughts. Bobby followed him and held hum by his shoulder. "Baby, what do you say"

"Hyung maybe we should sleep on it" As much as Junhoe wants to, he is worried about what will happen when they return to Korea.

"Sleep on it?" Jiwon closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. "Ok i just slept and i still want to marry you"

Junhoe roared with laughter seeing Jiwon's shenanigans. "Hyung that was a blink not sleep. God you are adorable" Jiwon was now jumping up and down by himself fueled with the endorphins. "And is that how you are going to propose?

Jiwon cleared his throat and walked away leaving Junhoe confused. "Did he change his mind?" Junhoe followed Jiwon with his eyes and saw Jiwon headed to the rose bush. Jiwon returned with a stalk and his smile was smacked across his face

Jiwon knelt on one knee, one hand in Junhoe's and the other holding on to the stalk. Junhoe took the rose that was offered to him and waited with baited breaths. "Koo Junhoe my love. My life. My soul. You complete me. I loved you the day you joined us and i love u now. It has not been easy being a couple in the public eye and you have been patient with me and i cannot imagine living my life without you filling in the void in it. It has been 7 beautiful years of ups and downs and i want to spend 7 more lifetimes with you. At least! I know we still have to pretend when we go home but we will still be married and I wont have to worry of losing you as you would be mine from now till i take my last breath. Please say yes and we can return as man and husband"

Junhoe nodded and helped Jiwon stand. "Hyung. I love you more as the day passed. I cannot imagine saying No and i don't ever want to let you go.I will be your husband from now till forever" Jiwon pulled Junhoe in for a kiss as they commemorated the new beginning of their lives

"I love you Baby"

"I love you"

 

 

 

Jiwon: guys guess what

Hanbin: after being in EU for a week, you are not coming back?

Jinhwan: u better. We have schedules next week

_A picture of Jiwon and Junhoe showing off their wedding rings was sent to the group chat_

Jinhwan: What the??? Ya Jiwon explain!!!

Jiwon : We got married!

Junhoe: we almost couldn't due to paperwork but we appealed hard and the staff was an iKONIC and she expedited everything for us

Hanbin : Congrats but we weren't there for your special day

Yunhyeong: Wow. Congrats Kim Jiwon and Kim Junhoe 

Chanwoo: See that's my plane bringing them there

Jiwon : Wheres donghyuk? Why is he not congratulating us?

Hanbin: He is in the dance studio. He will know later. Congrats guys. It is late here in Korea. Goodnight love birds. We will see you later

Junhoe: Thanks Hyung. See you all soon

 

* * *

 

 

After Jiwon proposed, Junhoe suggested for them to sleep in separate bedrooms as he wanted to feel the excitement of their first night together. They didn't plan it out and they had to keep returning to the office to appeal for their marriage. When it was finally done, he wished it was broadcasted to the world. A small part of him wished their family and friends were there with him but circumstances didn't allow them too. What matters was he is now Jiwon's husband. A simple ceremony, nothing fancy and it was just signing of documents. The romantic side of him wished it was more intimate yet lavish; just like how he envisioned his dream wedding with Jiwon. But heck, they got married in Spain and now they are in Chanwoo's mansion all by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badly written smut again, can skip if you want to

Tonight will be the night they will sleep as married men. It was weird but Jiwon is feeling so nervous during the drive home. They just returned from signing their papers and they will be sleeping the night together since a while now. His heart is beating fast and he cant fathom why. They do sleep with each other back in their dorms but he just can't explain this feeling. He almost exploded when Junhoe's hand brushed his. _'Be still heart'_ Jiwon gave up as his heart was not cooperating at all. They alighted the car and walked up the pathway enveloped in silence.

When they reached the doorstep, Jiown broke his silence. "Urm, this is silly but can i carry you over the threshold? I want to" Junhoe smiled at his husband and nodded. As Jiwon carried him bridal style, Junhoe leaned in and kiss Jiwon till the living room. Instead of letting Junhoe down, Jiwon shifted Junhoe's weight so that Junhoe can wrap his legs around his waist. Without letting go, their kiss was getting sloppy and hungry by the second. Jiwon trace kisses down Junhoe's neck and used his teeth to tug at his shirt. Junhoe got the hint and unbuttoned his shirt and Jiwon's immediately Their forehead pressed against each other, locking eyes as Jiwon carried up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Good Afternoon Mr Kim Junhoe"

"Good Afternoon to you husband" Jiwon threw Junhoe on the bed and stared

Junhoe looked different, almost glowing. Is this what a newlywed glow looks like? His beauty was beckoning Jiwon and he was so mesmerized. Junhoe propped himself up by his elbow and was wondering why Jiwon stopped in his track. “Hyung, are you OK?”

“You are mine and my dumb brain can't seem to process that. I just want you to know that I will fight the world for you. I love you too much Baby. I don’t know what will happen when we return to Korea but don’t ever leave me” Jiwon was feeling emotional and he wants Junhoe to know. Junhoe responded by planting a kiss on Jiwon and embracing him tight. Jiwon could feel the urgency in Junhoe’s tongue and let him explore his mouth hungrily. Their hearts were beating fast and in unison. As their kiss deepens, it felt like their soul was intertwining becoming one. Jiwon breathed in Junhoe’s scent and it was intoxicating. How can something familiar still gets him every single time. There were fireworks going off in Junhoe’s mind, the kiss was innocent yet he couldn’t wait to be devoured by Jiwon.

His hands ran his hands through Jiwon’s slicked back hair, down his shoulder and stroke his muscular arms. Jiwon’s body was a work of art and it is his to have. Junhoe was getting greedy and Jiwon could sense his hunger. “Lets’ go slow Baby. Let me take you slow.” Jiwon start to tease Junhoe’s impatient body. With every kiss, Junhoe moaned in Jiwon’s ears and it was spine tingling. He licks Junhoes’s neck and breathe out hot air overloading Junhoe’s sensory. Junhoe lifted his hip to grind his crotch against Jiwon’s for the much needed friction. Junhoe’s was throbbing and desperate to be released. Jiwon moved on to Junhoe’s nipple and swirling his tongue first and then flicking it repeatedly. He used his free hand to move south to Junhoe’s dress pants. Without unbuttoning it, he slipped his hand in and started to arouse it. The constraint made Jiwon’s grasp tighter and Junhoe almost howled.

Junhoe couldn't keep keep still but Jiwon managed to pin Junhoe down effortlessly. Junhoe was starting to leak and his dick was getting harder in Jiwon's hand. "Hyung.." Junhoe was calling out for Jiwon over and over as Jiwon touched him all over his body creating magic all over.

Jiwon stopped kissing Jinhoe and smirked at him. "You want me in you Baby?" Seeing Junhoe nodding earnestly made Jiwon all heated up. Jiwon let go of Junhoe's dick and unbuttoned his own pants and took it off slowly teasing Junhoe's patience.

Jiwon ran his finger's on Junhoe's lips and Junhoe starts to suck on it provocatively wetting it with his spit. Jiwon took his fingers out and started to tease Junhoe's rim. Junhoe was quivering and Jiwon knew he was ready.

He inserted one finger to loosen Junhoe up and Junhoe responded by arching his back. Junhoe was now gripping the sheets tight as Jiwon already inserted his second finger. "Please Hyung, I want you in me, please enough teasing"

Seeing that Jiwon will not stop using his fingers instead of fucking him, Junhoe used his strength and turn Jiwon on his back instead. As Jiwon laid down, Junhoe position his ass over Jiwon's dick and took control. Both moaned loudly as Jiwon's dick was now penetrated deep in Junhoe. Junhoe started to moved up and down Jiwon's dick in an angle where it will his prostate. "Bbay slow down"

Junhoe threw caution to the wind and his dick was slapping againt Jiwon's tummy giving him double the pleasure. Jiwon propped himself up and sucked on Junhoe's nipple hard. Junhoe was losing his mind with all the sensory overload.

With Junhoe's nipple in between his lips, Jiwon started to help Junhoe by jerking Junhoe to the pace of Junhoe riding his dick. Junhoe was now riding Jiwon hard and his dick was getting harder and twitching hard. "Cum for me Baby.. I know you can't wait"

Junhoe came in Jiwon's hand and Jiwon licked his palm relishing Junhoe's cum. "Now my turn". Jiwon smacked Junhoe's butt and Junhoe immediately went on his fours waiting for Jiwon with his ass lifted high

Jiwon mounted him and penetrated his ass from the back, grabbed his sides and started to fuck him hard. Junhoe was already sensitive but the pleasure was just too good. Jiwon moved in and out his ass hitting his sweet spot again and again. With a loud moan, Jiwon came in Junhoe releasing his load. As he came to still, he gave Junhoe's butt a kiss and rolled over by Junhoe's side.

"Hyung, that was amazing. I was being fucked by someone's husband"

"I know right.. I can't believe i was fucking with someone's husband too'

"Hyung, I can't believe we are now married. If i knew this would happen when i threw my tantrum, I wouldn't have felt guilty at all" Junhoe joked

 

Jiwon just stayed there processing everything and sleepiness was overtaking him. He had been too nervous for today and he was pacing the whole night and it amazed him that he could have enough energy to make love with Junhoe. "We will be returning to Korea in two days time are you nervous Baby?"

"I kinda am, i do still have plans to throw a dinner party for our parents and members. Do you think your Hyung can make it? I would love for him to attend too"

"I will tell him. He will definitely come for my wedding dinner"

"But Hyung, Sajangnim..."

"I know baby. let's sleep on it. We will tell him soon. he would be happy for us right?"

"I pray so."

"Let's sleep. we will think of it tomorrow" Jiwon spread his arm so Junhoe can come closer to cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to read through that. Sis tried. Sorry again


	5. Chapter 5

Jiwon finally convinced reluctant Junhoe to sight see. They saw the bear and the strawberry tree, had desserts at La Mallorquina, had tapas and sangrias at Mercado de San Miguel and a million of selfies at the Royal Palace. it was a beautiful day with impeccable weather. They walked hand in hand taking in the sights forgetting they are Bobby and June from iKON. As they walked by Primark in Gran Via, they could hear girls squealing. They were excited to see if there were some Hollywood stars there. Sadly the crowd was for them. The Hallyu stars

Camera flashes went off and they kept hearing "Oppa, Oppa" over and over. Time seems to slow down and it hit them. "FUCK OUR LIFE"

 

* * *

 

 

**"BREAKING NEWS"**

"BOBBY & Koo Junhoe of iKON registered their marriage while holidaying in Spain Exclusive scoop will be released soon "

 

**"SHOCKING NEWS"**

'Did Koo Junhoe changed his name to Kim Junhoe from his rumoured wedding in Spain? Who is the Mr Kim he is married to? Sources told us that it is none other than Kim Jiwon aka BOBBY from iKON. We will keep you updated"

 

 **"Evening News** "

"Was the marriage to Koo Junhoe caused the disappearance of BOBBY iKON? Dates, what they wore and pictures will be revealed"

 

* * *

 

 

Hanbin: Hyung, i guess you know by now. Come back please.. its chaotic here

Jinhwan: we will be here supporting you. Trust us

Jiwon: So straight to 7th floor?

Junhoe: God we are so dead

Chanwoo: Plane is ready as and when

 

"Baby.. no matter what have to happen to us, even if our career gets affected, will you still be my baby?" Jiwon was scared of Junhoe's answer but he have to hear it from him.

"Yes Hyung. I will still be your husband till the end of my time. Worst case, we retire and live here"

"That's a great idea. We can even live in my old house in the States. We can overcome this" Jiwon held junhoe's hand tightly. What he didnt share was, he was actually scared too. 

 

 

They immediately went up to level 7 to with baited breath wondering what will happen to them. Will they be kicked out of iKON or worst, out of South Korea. Their family gave words of encouragement via text promising endless support. With the monies saved by their mums for them, they can survive. But they will miss the members and performing for their fans and are their fans disappointed? The aftermath may be bigger than what they intended it to be but hey, they are still legally wedded

"ENTER" bellowed Sajangnim. Jiwon held Junhoe's hand and entered the room with heads held high but his heart was on the floor being dragged across the floor & Jiwon could have sworn that he could hear Junhoe's heartbeat as well 

"Have a seat. YA!" the couple was startled but remained quiet. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BOTH JUST DID? MY PHONE HAVE BEEN RINGING NON STOP AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING!!! BUT THERE'S A COPY OF YOUR MARRIAGE CERT CIRCULATING AND I CAN'T DENY IT!!! I TRIED TO PLEA FORGERY BUT THE OFFICE IN SPAIN SAID IT WAS LEGIT. WHY WAS I BLIND SIDED BY THIS? YA JIWON!! JUNHOE ANSWER"

Jiwon cleared his throat gathering his courage and no words came out of his mouth. Sajangnim have an aura that Jiwon cannot overcome. He scratched his head and looked at Junhoe

"Shut up. that was a rhetorical question" Sajangnim had his fingers massaging his temple with his eyes shut. "We need to do a press conference and you both are lucky that South Korea loves the both of you! Solidarity for LGBT Human Rights of Korea called to make you both their ambassador. They said something about using you to prove that being gay won't affect your career or will be hated. And my SNS have been flooded by how you both are paving the way for the community and they are loving it. South Korea best rapper and South Korea best vocal being married together. GET OUT before i change my mind. You both are CRAZY! OUT!!!!"

Jiwon and Junhoe bowed lower than ever and slowly walked out of the room. 

 

"Bobby Bobby statement please'"

"When did you both fall in love"

"Junhoe what did you love about Bobby the most"

"How was your wedding? Any plans to have kids?" Jiwon and Junhoe sat behind their table smiling and tried to focus on the questions being thrown at them.

"One question at a time please" their manager said over the mic

"I fell in love with Junhoe the first day we met but i don't know about him though" Jiwon teased

"I fell in love with Hyung during M&M. He gave me a lot of his time and encouragement"

There was a collective Awwww from the press. "Whats your plan next?"

"Plan? We will continue loving each other and focus on our career still"

"We have a lot of plan as iKON and maybe we will adopt a kid when we are more stable. Please love iKON more" Junhoe smiled for the cameras. 

"Any last words for your fans?"

"Love is beautiful and my husband Junhoe is more beautiful"

"It's my luck to marry a man like Jiwon Hyung, i hope our fans will meet their love of their life like me"

They both kissed for the cam and flashes went off capturing the moment

 


End file.
